darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Darksiders Wiki:Editing guide
Most of this guide is blatantly copied from the editing guide over at HammerWiki (Warhammer Online). Their version (and all it's contributors) can be found here. To edit a page, click on the edit or edit this page links at the top of the page. Once you've made a change, please click on 'Preview' to scan for any misspellings, punctuation errors, or other problems before saving the page. Wiki Markup The wiki markup is exceedingly simple once you get a firm grasp on it. Below you'll see a list of common effects, and how to do them. Sections, paragraphs, lists and lines What it looks like What you type Start your sections with header lines: New section Subsection Sub-subsection New section Subsection Sub-subsection New line: A single new line has no effect on the layout. But an empty line starts a new paragraph. A single newline has no effect on the layout. But an empty line starts a new paragraph. You can break lines without starting a new paragraph. Sufficient as wikitext code is , the XHTML code is not needed, the system produces this code. You can break lines without starting a new paragraph. * Lists are easy to do: ** start every line with a star *** more stars means deeper levels *A newline *in a list marks the end of the list. *Of course *you can *start again. * Lists are easy to do: ** start every line with a star *** more stars means deeper levels *A newline *in a list marks the end of the list. *Of course *you can *start again. # Numbered lists are also good ## very organized ## easy to follow #A newline #in a list marks the end of the list. #New numbering starts #with 1. # Numbered lists are also good ## very organized ## easy to follow #A newline #in a list marks the end of the list. #New numbering starts #with 1. * You can even do mixed lists *# and nest them *#* like this or have newlines inside lists * You can even do mixed lists *# and nest them *#* like this or have newlines inside lists * You can also **break lines inside lists like this * You can also **break lines inside lists like this ; Definition list : list of definitions ; item : the item's definition ; Definition list : list of definitions ; item : the item's definition :A colon indents a line or paragraph. ::Two or more colons indent a line or paragraph even further A manual newline starts a new paragraph. * This is primarily for displayed material, but is also used for discussion on talk pages. : A colon indents a line or paragraph. ::Two or more colons indent a line or paragraph even further A manual newline starts a new paragraph. IF a line of plain text starts with a space THEN it will be formatted exactly as typed; in a fixed-width font; lines won't wrap; ENDIF this is useful for: * pasting preformatted text; * algorithm descriptions; * program source code * ASCII art; * chemical structures; WARNING If you make it wide, you force the whole page to be wide and hence less readable. Never start ordinary lines with spaces. (see also below) IF a line of plain text starts with a space THEN it will be formatted exactly as typed; in a fixed-width font; lines won't wrap; ENDIF this is useful for: * pasting preformatted text; * algorithm descriptions; * program source code * ASCII art; * chemical structures; Centered text. Centered text. A horizontal dividing line: above and below. Mainly useful for separating threads on Talk pages. A horizontal dividing line: above and below. Summarizing the effect of a single newline: no effect in general, but it ends a list item or indented part; thus changing some text into a list item, or indenting it, is more cumbersome if it contains newlines, they have to be removed. Linking What it looks like What you type I have slain a Trauma *First letter of target is not automatically capitalized, unlike Wikipedia. *Internally, spaces are automatically represented as underscores (typing an underscore has the same effect as typing a space, but is not recommended). Thus the link above is to http://www.darksiders.wikia.com/wiki/Trauma, which is the page with the name "Trauma". I have slain a Trauma Piped links are links that don't say what they are linked to, but will show if you mouseover the link: The rain in Spain is a page that doesn't exist yet. * You can create it by clicking that link. * To create a new page: ** Create link to the page, as above. ** Save the page you're editing. Click on the link to the new page. ** Edit and save the new page it. The rain in Spain is a page that doesn't exist yet. This is an external link to warhammeronline.com. This is an external link to warhammeronline.com. Images What it looks like What you type To add a new image, first make a link to the image that doesn't exist yet: Now, when you click the broken link, you'll be taken to a page where you can upload the image under the name you chose. Thumbnails are a common way to add general images on a page since it allows you to add a note for the picture. Default the thumbnail is right-aligned. thumbnail|The beta was closed, but not any more Character Formatting What it looks like What you type Emphasize strongly, very strongly. * There are double apostrophes, not quotes. Emphasize strongly, very strongly. You can also use plain, old, tag-soup, HTML. * But I think it's ugly. You can also use plain, old, tag-soup, HTML. Comment page sources. * Not shown on page. * Can help future page editors figure out what is what. Working with tables While outside of the scope of this document, those interested can read much more on meta. Saving Changes Once you've edited in your changes to a page, make sure to use the "Show preview" button to view your changes. Try to read through your changes as it helps you notice any typos or accidental mistakes. Preferably, also double check any wiki links you've added in, in case they are pointing to either non-existent pages (unless intentional) or pointing to the wrong page. Once you have verified your changes, fill in the "Summary" text field. It is used to briefly explain the changes you have made. If there is already a bit of text inside it enclosed within /* and */, it means you're editing a section on the page. Simply added your explanation after that text to mark the section your added your changes to. Before saving, there are two checkboxes that you can use. The first is to mark an edit as a minor edit. A minor edit is loosely defined as a change that does not really add new content to a page, such as fixing typos, rewriting sentences, or small formatting changes. Changes like non-trivial notes that identify behavior or adding tips are not minor edits. As a rule of thumb, if it's an edit that a user who re-reads the page doesn't really gain any new useful information, then it's a minor edit. The second checkbox is for registered users who want to "watch" the page. If checked, the page will be added to that user's watch list, and any further changes will be bolded if the user views his or her own list. Finally, click on "Save page" to commit and save the changes. Sandbox If you feel you have learned enough and want to test your new skills, visit our Sandbox for practice! category:Darksiders Wiki